dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Destination: Guru
ない!! はフリーザの に |Rōmaji title = Buruma ga Abunai!! Sūshinchū wa Furīza no Te ni |Literal title = Bulma, Watch Out!! The Four-Star Ball Falls into Freeza's Hands |Series = DBZ |Number = 59 |Saga = Namek Saga |Airdate = August 29, 1990 |English Airdate = September 26, 2005 |Manga = Premonitions of War |Edited = Big Trouble for Bulma *Scramble for the Dragon Balls! |Previous = Unknown Enemies |Next = Bulma's Big Day }} ない!! はフリーザの に|Buruma ga Abunai!! Sūshinchū wa Furīza no Te ni|lit. "Bulma, Watch Out!! The Four-Star Ball Falls into Freeza's Hands"}} is the twenty-fourth episode of the Namek Saga and the fifty-ninth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 29, 1990. Its original American airdate was September 26, 2005. Summary Bulma has finally fallen asleep when Vegeta comes down, finally locating her and filled with rage. He easily kills Bulma, only for her to awaken and realize that she was merely having a nightmare. In reality, Vegeta stands by his Dragon Balls, unable to move since Gohan can locate them. Large amounts of seismic activity begins, as an enraged Frieza is shooting off beams of intense energy, but is unable to hit any of his targets. Frieza stands in his damaged ship, while his henchmen huddles together in fear. Vegeta starts to get a bit worried, as without immortality, he will be unable to defeat Frieza. Bulma tries to stop a Dragon Ball from rolling away, as a nearby explosion caused by Frieza causes it to roll into some shallow water. Krillin and Gohan fly through the air using their minimum speed in order to avoid Vegeta. Krillin begins to ponder how Vegeta's power continued to grow, which causes Gohan to doubt his hidden powers. However, Krillin states if a being at his level has some, Gohan wields some as well. Unwilling to get into the water, Bulma reaches for a stick and stretches out trying to pull the ball back to land. She accidentally pushes the ball farther into the water, but gives up thinking it is better hidden from Vegeta. She checks her Dragon Radar, shocked to see the ball moving away at a rapid pace. She wonders if Vegeta grabbed it, scared that she will never see Yamcha again. Bulma pulls out a capsule, gets into a submarine, and heads underwater to get the ball, wanting to go down fighting. She slows down after seeing that the ball has been taken by a sea monster, who swims away, causing the ball to fall down into a deeper part of the ocean. On the Capsule Corporation spaceship, Goku has advanced to training at 100x Earth's gravity, even to the point that he's managed to harm himself with his own Kamehameha waves. After being hit with the blast, he is worn out and takes a Senzu Bean from the bag. He is instantly replenished, and gains yet another Saiyan Power. He decides to be more careful, as he has only two more days before he arrives on Namek. Bulma makes her way down to a clam where the Dragon Ball is located. She also spots a giant pearl, and fantasizes what it would be like to wear it. Overcome by greed, she passes over the mystical orb and goes to retrieve the pearl. However, it opens up a whirlpool which begins sucking everything away, including the Dragon Ball. She goes after the orb, only for it to fall into a large amount of giant pearls, and sees a crab monster that uses the pearls to lure its victims to their doom. Bulma tries to escape, but the giant crab wraps its claws around the ship and begins to crush it. Bulma searches for an escape capsule, wondering if it has fallen out of her pocket. She locates the capsules and manages to get into a diving suit, right as the monster destroys the ship. The crab goes after Bulma, as she desperately tries to avoid its claws. The crab then stops its attack and lies down, revealing the pearls are in fact eggs and that her babies are hatching. The monster was simply protecting her children. As a pillar falls towards the eggs, Bulma rushes forwards, grabbing the pillar and saving the monster's children. She pushes it aside, and the monster allows her to grab the Dragon Ball. Bulma makes her way back to land and heads back to her hiding spot with the Dragon Ball, as a Ki Blast lands near her. Two of Frieza's soldiers, Blueberry and Raspberry, fly down wanting to locate the other Dragon Balls and Vegeta. They threaten to bring her to Frieza, before grabbing her and flying away. Major Events *Bulma ventures into Namek's waters to find the Dragon Ball that got away. Battles *Bulma vs. Giant Enemy Crab Appearances Characters *Bulma *Gohan *Krillin *Vegeta *Goku *Frieza *Blueberry *Raspberry Locations *Space **Namek Objects *Battle Armor *Capsule Corporation Spaceship *Gravity Machine *Namekian Dragon Ball *Frieza's Spaceship *Dragon Radar Differences from the manga *Bulma's dream sequence where Vegeta kills her whilst looking for the stolen Dragon Ball is exclusive to the anime. *Frieza firing aimless blasts at Namek from his spaceship out of frustration is exclusive to the anime. *Bulma journeying into the ocean using a Submarine to find the runaway Dragon Ball is exclusive to the anime. *Frieza's soldiers kidnapping Bulma to take her to Frieza is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *The Capsule armoured suit that Bulma uses against the crab has a very similar appearance to what Emperor Pilaf used to fight Goku back in the Fortune Teller Baba Saga. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 59 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 59 (BDZ) pt-br:Tome cuidado Bulma! A esfera de quatro estrelas pode cair nas mãos de Freeza fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 059 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z